When you think L O V E
by bunnybabie
Summary: This a tragic, lovey, special story about the true love between usagi and mamoru. Yes, there is a little LEMON in it so it is rated M, but other than that it is an AWESOME story and pretty much explained by the title.
1. Prologue: Trouble

**When You Think L O V E**

**Author Notes: **Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon, BUT I DO own this story…MUHAHAHA

**Rating: I think I am going to keep this as M rating for know, as there might be some ((LEMON))**

'**blah' or (blah)**Thought

"**blah"**Dialogue

**-blah-**Translations

* * *

"Us..ako..I…I..Love..you" Mamoru said with his last breath. A single tear slid down his face as his hand silently fell to the ground and he slipped into unconscious.

"NOOOOO!" a heart-shattering scream was heard as it pierced through the dark blue sky.

Then it grew silent, really silent, the only sound that could be heard was the cry of a young lady and light droplets of blood hitting the ground…

"Mamo-chan! Skatishae, -Hang in there- PLEASE!" Usagi cried, " I can't..I can't live without YOU!"

A young blonde passed bye and saw Usagi lying there by and injured man. "Us…Usagi?" the young girl asked in confusion, "OH my god, MAMORU?"

Usagi turned to look at the blonde and cried "MINAKO-chan! –Yowata-, I'm so glad" she jumped up and cried in Minako's arms.

" I think he..I think he might really be gone!" Usagi sobbed as Minako walked up to check his pulse

"Usa, he is not dead, he's unconscious"

"Thank god, Minako can you call an ambulance? I don't have my cell."

"Sure!" Minako said as she flipped out her razr and called for help.

Then Usagi started to think about the love between Mamoru & her.

**L O V E**

'_That tiny four-letter word that has been abused throughout the ages._

_The word that will change your life forever…love._

_HAH! You think you have true love, hell you outta take a walk in my shoes._

_We truly have the PUREST love of all. Throughout the years we have loved each other soo much to the extent that we have died over a thousand deaths to protect one another and yet, each time we die and are reborn, we have no regrets. For each other and for our friends, we would do it ALL over again. We are the definition of love. We are LOVE.'_

**-By me**, Take any of this and die

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but it is just a prologue, really. 


	2. Chapter 2:Help & Dr Mizuno?

**When You Think L O V E**

**Author Notes: **Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon, BUT I DO own this story…MUHAHAHA

**Rating: **I think I am going to keep this as M rating for know, as there might be some **((LEMON))**

'**blah' or (blah)**Thought

"**blah"**Dialogue

**-blah-**Translations

* * *

_**Chapter2-Help & Dr. Mizuno?**_

:A minute later:

Usagi was crying in Minako's arms when she saw the flashing lights and realized that there were sirens going off.

"Usa, they are here now, tell them what happened" Minako reassuringly whispered in Usagi's ear.

A woman stepped out of the vehicle along with two other helpers and approached Usagi. "Furoirain –Miss-?"

The woman asked, "My name is Dr. Elizabeth Misykunoi, I assume this man is your boyfriend…Excuse me, Fiancée. Since you are the one crying?"

Usagi looked at her startled "Ye..Yes. How did you know he is my fiancé? I lost my ring in the fight."

Dr. Misykunoi smiled "I can see the imprint on your finger, I am so sorry this happened." Usagi watched as they pushed Mamoru into the ambulance.

"Furoirain –Miss-?" she asked Minako "I need you two to follow us, so we can ask about what happened and so we can treat him."

"Sure?" Minako said as she pushed Usagi into her gold corvette

"Usa, I know this is hard for you..but," Minako stated as they arrived at the hospital "but, you need to pull through or Mamoru will die!"

'Minako, I know…but this wasn't any ordinary fight! These people knew who we were! They addressed us as Serenity and Endymion. I thought we had finally destroyed everyone after Galaxia….Minako I can't lose him…again!"

Usagi cried, "I don't even know if they were human!"

Minako looked at her in shock "I..I guess I should have known. He was protecting you..wasn't he?"

Usagi silently shook her head yes

As Usagi walked into the hospital, Dr. Misykunoi approached her "Misezu –Mrs-, Is your name Usagi?"

"Ye..yes." Dr. Misykunoi handed her his wallet, and inside their was a picture of Mamoru holding Usagi. On the back it had the names and the date. "Mamo-chan…"

Dr. Misykunoi smiled at this "Usagi, A doctor by the name of Ami Mizuno says she is a close friend and would like to work on your fiancée…Is this true?"

Ami walked up behind Usagi and gave her a hug. Usagi giggled, "Yes, that would be perfect."

"Hi Ami-chan…Excuse me Dr. Mizuno." Usagi and Minako giggled as they followed Ami into Mamoru's room

"Usa, This was a youma –monster- attack, wasn't it?" Ami stated.

"Ye..yes. Well, kinda. They were 4 of them 2 women and 2 men. They addressed us as Serenity and Endymion. They started attacking me, and Mamo-chan jumped in front of me. Then they got angry and as two of them were beating up Mamo-chan, two of them were hassling me and I didn't have time to henshin –transform-."

Usagi cried, "Ami, Is he going to die?"

Ami shook her head "I don't know Usagi, I don't know. I've done all that I can for him. It is up to him now. He has to wake up."

Usagi walked up to the bed and rested her head on it "Minako, you need some rest. Go home and I call you in the morning, ok."

"Ok Usa" Ami smiled and walked out of the room along with Minako. Usagi picked up Mamoru's hand and kissed it "Aishiteru –I love you- Mamo-chan." Usagi fell asleep on the bed side. Not knowing someone was watching her.

* * *

What do you guys think? This chapter is longer and better. So PLEASE **R E V I E W**


	3. Chapter 3:It LIVES?

**When You Think L O V E**

**Author Notes: **Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon, BUT I DO own this story…MUHAHAHA

**Rating: **I think I am going to keep this as M rating for know, as there might be some ((LEMON))

'**blah' or (blah)**Thought

"**blah"**Dialogue

**-blah-**Translations

* * *

_**Chapter3-All the way?**_

Usagi woke up to the feel of dried tears and someone rubbing the back of her head. She wanted to scream and smack the person! (but wait) she thought to herself,(I know these hands, they're soft, but at the same time rough to the tou…) Usagi shot her head up and stared at him "Mamo-chan!" he smiled and kissed his crying beauty. This kiss wasn't full of lust or desire, no those feelings were hidden, but this kiss was filled with love and promise. "Aishiteru –I love you- Usako."

:At the temple:

"Guys, I am worried about Usagi-chan!" Luna screeched, trying to shut them up. They all turned around and stared at Luna. **(a)** she had NEVER yelled at them that loud. **(b)** she was pissed off **(c)** she was pissed off AND **(d)** she was freaking _PISSED_!

:Back at the hospital:

Usagi cryed for a few minutes and just stared into her lovers deep midnight blue eyes. "Aishiteru –I love you- Mamo-chan." She kissed him, with all of her might as her own symbol of love. Usagi turned him and smiled "I should have known you'd be healed" with that she grabbed his hand and they checked out and left the building.

**:Mamoru & Usagi's condo:**

"Mamoru"

"Yes?"

"Do you love really love me?"

"Yes!"

"Like how?"

" Usako?"

"Please, like how?'

"I love you because you are the angel in my dreams, my goddess. It's feels wonderful just being with you. I coouldn't bear it if anything happened to you"

"Thank you, Mamo-chan"

_The world can keep on turning,_

_But I'll still be learnin'!_

_I'm a kid in my own dream_

_I can stand it when people are mean_

_I'm in love with my superman_

_He loves to hold my hand_

_The world can keep on turning,_

_But I'll still be learnin'._

_Even if I'm 17…_

_I'm still the WORLDS super heroine beauty queen_

_Oooh oooh oooh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oooh oooh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_The world can keep on turning,_

_This girl will keep learnin'._

_I'm the world's Super Girl_

_Fuck with me and you'll piss off my girls._

_I'm the world's tiny dancer_

_I'm the world's glittering angel_

_I'm the world's shining one….._

_I am ONE of theeeee…._

_Sailor Senshi._

* * *

What do you guys think? This chapter is kinda short, but I didn't have time to add more today. So PLEASE **R E V I E W**


End file.
